The invention relates to cranes and particularly to cranes that are portable and folding for maximum portability and ease of storage. A large number of cranes and derricks have been provided which typically do not really fold. Instead, they may be disassembled to facilitate movement and storage. Such arrangements are not convenient to store or use. Examples of prior art includes the apparatus shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 494,473 and 4,508,233.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will fold very compactly.
It is another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which can be easily manufactured.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which can be manufactured inexpensively.